


Dear Daisy,

by simplydreaming



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: i wanted the letter so, im crying, its fine, just fluff, spoilers for the s5 finale i guess? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: The letter we never got to read.





	Dear Daisy,

Dear Daisy,

I am so proud of you. I never want you to forget that. You have made great strides since our first meeting, and I am so proud of the woman you have become. 

I knew you as Skye, Daisy, Quake, an Agent of SHIELD, but truly, just someone that I love and cherish. I knew when I went into this field that I wouldn’t have a conventional life. I wasn’t going to have a two-story home with a wife, a daughter, a dog, and days to spend relaxing. I got something even better. I have a job that thrills me everyday, even with the risks it comes with. I have a woman who loves me unconditionally despite my flaws. I have a team who supports me at every step and never lets a moment go by where I do not understand my worth.

Most importantly, I have a daughter. I have a young woman who stole a piece of my heart the moment she hacked into my organization. She broke my heart in Italy, the memory of her gunshot wounds forever in my mind. She mended a piece of my heart every moment after. Whether it was saving me from myself in the desert, protecting me from her father, aiding me in my times of need, pulling me out of my dream in the framework, she has always been there for me. There are countless other moments that I could recount to you, Daisy, but it doesn’t matter. You lived these moments. That young woman is you. You, the daughter I had always hoped for, never gave up on me. You fought tooth and nail to keep me alive. I am so grateful.

I know you say that I am the shield. That I am the one who people can believe in. To me, that’s not the case. It’s you. You are the one who I have always believed in. I knew someone like you would come, a young individual filled with passion for saving others. I just didn’t know how much you would come to mean to me.   
Thank you. I will never stop being proud of you, and I will never, ever, stop loving you.

Love,  
Coulson (A.C.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this needed to be written, for my own sanity, if nothing else...


End file.
